Lo que el tiempo se llevó
by Shiorita
Summary: Mucho antes de la muerte de Lilly, hubo un tiempo en el que Verónica fue feliz. En el que no sabía qué conllevaba crecer, ser adulto. Algo que tampoco imaginaban ni Duncan, Logan, Wallace, Mac, e incluso los Casablancas. De fandom insano, la tabla infancia: 15 momentos de una niñez que ya no volverá.
1. Hamaca

En el pórtico de la casa de los Mars hay una hamaca que casi nadie utiliza, ni siquiera la propia familia. A Keith no le gusta porque dice que es inestable, que se mueve demasiado, que siente que se va a caer si no tiene cuidado. A Lianne le pasa algo por el estilo: no le gusta la inseguridad; prefiere que las cosas estén bien salvaguardadas, que nada de lo que tiene corra peligro. Le gusta su vida, mucho, demasiado; si algo fallara en ella no sabe muy bien lo que haría, así que prefiere no pensar en ello.

Verónica, en cambio, es diferente. Antes le gustaba balancearse en la hamaca, sobre todo cuando Refuerzo era un cachorrito y se podía tumbar en la hamaca con él sobre su regazo. Ahora, en cambio, prefiere sentarse en una de las sillas de al lado, mientras su amiga Lily se estira sobre la hamaca cuan larga es para contarle esos secretos de los que Celeste nunca, nunca, debe enterarse.

Un día Keith habló de tirar la hamaca porque, total, nadie la usaba ya. Y Verónica saltó a la defensiva porque Lily la iba a echar de menos. Lily, que podría comprar todas las hamacas de Neptune si quisiera, pero que le gustaba ésta. Porque es algo así como un trozo de la infancia de Verónica que quiere compartir con ella, porque sentiría como si le hubieran arrancado algo importante a la casa.

Y otro día, mucho más lejano en el tiempo, mientras los Mars empaquetaban todas sus pertenencias y salían de casa, Verónica miró la hamaca. Ese mueble que, como todo lo demás, le trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos; ese mueble que Lily tanto iba a echar de menos. Y está segura, pero segurísima, de que hasta la hamaca se da cuenta que algo ha cambiado, de que sin Lily ya nada tiene sentido, ni siquiera su propia existencia.


	2. Patines rotos

Recuerdan la primera vez que se vieron. Se acuerdan de ello de una manera extraña, pues no saben porqué se quedó grabado en su cerebro si sólo eran dos colegas unidos por las circunstancias, nada de amigos, nada de amantes, nada de nada. Ella salía de entrenar al fútbol, con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta algo sudada. Logan, que hasta entonces, sólo se había visto rodeado de niñas bien vestidas y súper arregladas, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella para estudiarla mejor. Y mientras miraba se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de que no estaba andando, sino patinando, y esa ligera distracción le llevó a golpearse contra una columna del colegio.

Durante los primeros segundos miró con pavor los patines rotos que su madre le acababa de comprar. No porque tuviera la sospecha de que no se los iban a arreglar o a comprar otros, para nada, si no por cómo podría interpretar su padre todo y cómo podría reaccionar. Pero todo esto huyó rápidamente de su mente cuando ella se le acercó, preocupada, y le tendió la mano:

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Y quizás fuera porque ni Beaver, ni Dick, ni Duncan estaban por allí para verle, pero Logan aceptó la mano de Verónica y se incorporó. Se quitó los patines y todo lo digno que sabía decidió acompañar a la muchacha hasta su casa. No hablaron de mucho, de nada en particular. Verónica miraba al chico con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad que a Logan se le antojaba, cuanto menos, curiosa. Éste ya iba maquinando demasiados planes para un chavalito de doce años, pero cuando llegaron a la casa del sheriff Verónica, cohibida, no le invitó a entrar. Se arrepintió nada más cerrar la puerta, pero no se atrevió a volverla abrir. Miró por la ventana, hasta que la figura del joven Logan desapareció de su vista, cómo este seguía caminando hasta su casa: cabeza gacha, pies descalzos, patines rotos en la mano.


	3. Dibujos animados

A los cuatro años Cindy dejó de interesarse por los dibujos animados y comenzó a ver documentales. Sus padres no dijeron nada, simplemente cambiaron de canal. Algunos de sus amigos iban a visitarles a menudo y se quedaban extrañados, sobre todo cuando tenían que cuidar a la pequeña.

Últimamente tenían que hacerlo mucho, ya que los MacKenzie estaban teniendo serios problemas económicos y se pasaban el día entre abogados. Que si recursos financieros, que si cotizaciones en bolsa, que si tratos con los socios de la compañía del señor MacKenzie... y ahora, de pronto, el descubrimiento de un secreto que había sacado a relucir todos los recelos de la madre de Cindy.

–No, ni en broma, bajo ningún concepto. El fallo ha sido de ustedes, pero Cindy es y siempre será nuestra hija.

No hubo mucho más que agregar, ya estaba todo dicho. Sólo quedaba el papeleo, y el dinero.

A los cuatro años Cindy cambió los dibujos animados por los documentales por voluntad propia. A los siete años, Cassidy tenía que recorrerse la casa de sus padres, con una pequeña televisión inalámbrica para poder ver sus programas favoritos sin que Dick o su padre se burlaran de él. Incluso a los ocho años, Cassidy se preguntaba si no podían haberle intercambiado al nacer. Por otra familia, daba igual la clase social; simplemente una familia que le quisiera de verdad.


	4. Diario íntimo

Lily nunca escribió un diario. ¿Para qué? Lily era un montón de secretos por descubrir y cotillear. Si los hubiera escrito, hubieran perdido su magia. De esta manera, Lily siempre tenía algo para sorprender a los demás.

Algunos eran para Duncan, sólo para él. Pequeñas provocaciones que toda hermana tiene obligación de causarle al pequeño de la familia. Otros eran para Logan que, un día, había llegado de la mano de Verónica y se había colado en su mundo con su sonrisa socarrona y su arte para ligar. Y muchos, muchos otros eran para Verónica: su amiga y confidente, su hermana.

Pero había muchos más, muchísimos más secretos. Aquellos que tenían el nombre de Celeste Kane en el destinatario y que sólo servían para mortificar a la mujer. Otros que compartía con su padre entre risas y bromas; pero los más extraños de todos, los más clandestinos, los más oscuros fueron con Weebil. El joven Navarro, quien no había podido evitar perder la cabeza por Lily, guardaba uno de los secretos mejor guardado de Lily Kane: el secreto de su virginidad.


	5. Pintar con las manos

El último día de colegio tuvieron que hacer algo muy infantil y muy tonto, como pintar con las manos un mural que colgarían en la pared del aula. A las chicas les pareció buena idea y pronto sus manos estaban teñidas de rosa, verde, amarillo, rojo y azul. Había flores, fuentes, letras grandes con palabras cuyos significados creían comprender mejor que nadie. Pero los chicos, revoltosos por naturaleza, pronto entendieron que esos cubos de pintura podían servir para colorear algo más que el mural de la pared. Las trenzas de Shelly pasaron de ser rubias a azules, la cara de Madison era una mezcla extraña de verde oscuro y rosa palo que Dick le había lanzado con una brocha.

Verónica miró a su alrededor. Todo era un jaleo pues los chicos habían aprovechado a que la profesora se ausentara un momento del aula para comenzar su guerra de pintura. Vio a Cassidy y a Duncan cargar contra Logan que se defendía como podía, vio a Corny y a Weebil peleando codo con codo –como si de verdad fueran amigos –contra Hannah y Carrie que se movían por la clase como si tuvieran alas en los pies.

Verónica sonrió. Como sonríen las niñas pequeñas cuando ven que el mundo donde viven es perfecto y creen que todo va a quedarse así. Y esa imagen se quedó grabada en su cabeza como una utopía, algo que, como descubrió poco después, nunca volvería a repetirse.


	6. Algodón de azúcar

Sabe a manzana de caramelo, a algodón de azúcar, a vueltas en una noria, a perritos calientes, a refresco de cola y a zumo de melocotón. Es suave, como un gran oso de peluche, y entre sus brazos siente que todo va a salir bien. Suena a música de jazz, con ese tono sencillo y melancólico que augura una historia interesante. Son esos ojos claros, esa boca firme, esas manos delicadas, ese beso en la frente, el de la mejilla, el que, irremediablemente, acaba en sus labios.

Es esa envidia de Logan porque él aún no ha podido besar a la chica que le gusta. Es ese brillo en los ojos de Lily que se da cuenta de que su hermano por fin, oh, por fin, se ha declarado a su amiga. Es la mirada enternecida de Keith que se empieza a dar cuenta de que su niña está creciendo. Es ese gesto de celos y rabia contenida de Celeste que atraviesa a Verónica como si fuera un fantasma sin dejar señal alguna en su cuerpo. Es el entendimiento sin palabras que intercambian Lianne y Jake al recordar sus años de instituto.

Pero al final no son nada de eso, sino simplemente ellos. Duncan y Verónica, Verónica y Duncan. Por fin. Por fin un beso


	7. Trabalenguas

Aquello fue como un trabalenguas. La frase era sencilla, muy simple de hecho, sólo había que encontrar el valor para decirla. Pero el _quieres _se atascó con el _salir _y _conmigo _resultó ser más un gruñido que una palabra. Verónica parpadeó, miró a Lily –que se reía disimuladamente mientras pasaba los ojos de su hermano pequeño a su amiga –y no pudo evitarlo: le pidió que se lo repitiera, que no había entendido nada.

Duncan cerró los ojos y rezó para encontrar las fuerzas necesarias. Para eso y para que alguien, quien fuera, se llevara a su hermana de allí. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre de la mano de Verónica? Ya eran mayorcitas, no tenían siete años sino el doble. Verónica podía cuidarse sola, y en caso contrario él sería quien la protegería.

Pero Lily no se va y, para terminar de arreglarlo aún más, aparece Celeste, que –eso se nota a la legua –no puede evitar mirar con desaprobación a Verónica. Así que al

_¿todo bien, Duncan? d_e su madre, éste contesta que sí, que _perfectamente_, y se va tan ancho tratando de ignorar todo lo que puede a Verónica mientras su hermana sigue riendo y su madre mirando la escena recelosa.


	8. Bicicleta sin manos

En el distrito 09 hay una mansión que destaca por encima de las demás, dejando clara su supremacía. Es una mansión llena de secretos y mentiras, de almas en ruinas que construyen día a día su realidad, adaptándola a lo que ellas quieren. Es una mansión donde si prestas atención puedes escuchar el eco de una risa que hace tiempo se apagó.

Es la mansión donde murió Lily Kane y donde habitan las peores pesadillas de Duncan.

Todas las mañanas, Duncan tiene que tomar su medicina. Es sólo una pastilla, tan pequeña que parece insignificante, pero que, sin embargo, es la que da sentido a su vida ahora que nada tiene sentido. Todos los días, Duncan obedece a sus padres y traga con ella, con la realidad a la que está condenado a vivir.

No sabe exactamente cuando empezaron a ir mal las cosas. Cuando todo su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse sin piedad. La mayoría de la gente dice que fue con la muerte de su hermana, y tienen razón, pero sólo en parte. Sospecha que los problemas surgieron cuando cortó con Verónica, cuando la alejó de su vida porque le era imposible tenerla junto a él. A veces, cuando su mirada perdida y culpable se encuentra con la de Logan, le parece que éste lo sabe. Que lo adivina a través de sus ojos y de sus gestos. No sabe si le disgusta o no, pero mientras no se lo recuerde no pasa nada.

Lo peor, sin embargo, no es el silencio de la mansión, sino el ruido del instituto. No importa que siempre esté rodeado de gente, tanto de los suyos como de los que quieren su aprobación a toda costa, porque la mayor parte del tiempo se siente solo. Ya nada es como antes, y verla cada día se lo recuerda constantemente.

Recuerda con cierta amargura los contradictorios sentimientos que le surgieron cuando entró a trabajar al taller de periodismo. Cuando vio a Veronica con su pelo corto y su nuevo atuendo que nada tenía que ver con el que solía llevar. No importa que ahora tenga una excusa para hablar con ella, y para regocijarse en el sentimiento de dolor que dejan las heridas de amor que aún no han cerrado. No importa lo más mínimo porque está claro que eso a Veronica le da igual, y lo peor es que se le nota.

Por primera vez desde hace un año hablan el uno con el otro, se atreven a mirarse a la cara y a entablar algo más que una mirada, pero para Duncan todo se queda corto. Le gustaría hablar de muchas cosas, de todo y de nada, mas es mirar a Veronica a los ojos y darse cuenta de que ella ya ha pasado página. Con su vida anterior, con sus viejos amigos, con él, y espera, muy dentro de sí mismo, que no haya hecho lo mismo con Lily. La Veronica que conocía él nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa, pero si hay algo que Duncan ha aprendido en estos meses es que la vida puede depararte grandes sorpresas. Y que nunca estarás preparado para todas.

Desde hace un tiempo a esta parte, la vida se ha vuelto para Duncan un intento constante de mantener el equilibrio, una apuesta por aparentar estar bien cuando en realidad está más loco que nunca. Su vida es ahora una ilusión, la que le proporciona ese pequeña pastillita blanca, la que le dice que todo estará bien y, que si no lo está, no importa porque con ella aprenderá a que todo le dé igual.


	9. Cuentos para dormir

Cuentos de las buenas noches.

El primer cuento para dormir se lo contaron a los dos años y medio. Se habían quedado solos en casa, y Duncan tenía miedo de las sombras que formaba la luz que atravesaba la ventana. Lily se inventó entonces una historia sobre caballos voladores, y seres diminutos con súper poderes para protegerle de las pesadillas.

El segundo cuento fue una historia de terror que les contó el señor Casablancas y que no dejó dormir a Beaver en toda la noche. Fue un día de acampada en el que conoció la faceta dulce de Logan cuando éste le dijo a Beaver que él dormiría a la puerta de la tienda para que no le pasara nada. Logan no creía en los monstruos, le dijo a Duncan entonces, sabía que eran una tontería. Pero cuando Duncan le dijo que eso no era cierto, Logan le respondió que lo importante era que esa noche los verdaderos monstruos no estaban allí.

El tercero cuento se lo contó la mujer del sheriff mientras esperaba en la sala de interrogatorios a que la policía volviera con su hermana. Sólo tenía diez años y había sido un día agotador en el que, por un momento, sus padres y él pensaron que habían perdido a Lily en algún lugar de Neptune. Por suerte para todos, Lily era de esas personas que nunca están perdidas, o que siempre saben salir indemne de todos los problemas. Y mientras su padre hablaba con el señor Mars, él trataba de tranquilizarse y pensar que todo saldría bien.

–Muchísimas gracias, sheriff Mars. No sabes cuantísimo se lo agradezco –se despidió el señor Kane antes de marchar.

– Traquilo, señor, yo también tengo una hija. Sé lo que se siente.

–¿Una niña? –La respuesta de su padre le sonó extraña, como una mezcla de sorpresa, de alegría y de nostalgia.

–Se llama Veronica, Jake. Y es una preciosidad –agregó la mujer del sheriff mientras salía de la sala con Duncan de la mano. –Tendrías que verla.

–Invítalos a merendar, papá –le pidió Lily con esa sonrisa a la que nadie podía negarse.

El cuarto cuento estuvo a cargo de Veronica, la hija del sheriff. De alguna forma que Duncan ignora y siempre envidió, Lily y Veronica congeniaron a la primera. Quizás por las miradas recelosas que le enviaba Celeste a la pequeña, y que hizo que Lily se adjudicara el papel de hermana mayor. Quizás porque eran dos chicas muy parecidas, despiertas y astutas. El cuento que les contó Veronica cuando se quedaron solos en el cuarto de Lily tenía efectos especiales y juegos de magia, pues Veronica los colocó de protagonistas y, durante una hora, la mansión de los Kane se convirtió en un centro de espionaje secreto. Fue un cuento fascinante, con el que Veronica se ganó el corazón de los hermanos más multimillonarios de todo Neptune.

El quinto cuento se lo inventó Logan y se lo dedicó a la profesora de Biología. Iba sobre un villano que le había atacado con un cinturón y le había destrozado sus ejercicios de clase. La profe le dijo que a ella también su perro se había comido sus apuntes una vez, pero que nadie era tan idiota como para decirlo en alto.

–Es una bruja –se quejó Logan a Duncan durante la hora de la comida.

–Y tú eres un mentiroso pésimo –se rió Duncan que, como todos los demás, tampoco se había creído la excusa de Logan.

–No te preocupes, aprenderé a mentir mejor –le aseguró su amigo con los dientes apretados.

El sexto cuento corrió a cargo de los chicos de tercero, el año en que empezó el instituto. Era un bulo, una historia contada entre codazos, chupitos y risas. Algo sobre que Duncan se había tirado a una de las animadoras en su primer año. Por supuesto, sólo era un cuento. A los catorce años, lo único que hizo Duncan después de que a Dick se le ocurriera espiar al grupo de animadoras mientras se cambiaban de ropa fue encerrarse en el baño y acabar el trabajito con su mano derecha. Pero para Logan era mucho más gracioso decir que su amigo era todo un mujeriego.

–Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia –se burló Duncan de él cuando lo dijo por enésima vez.

–¿Envidia, tío? ¿De pajearme? Pero si lo llevo haciendo toda mi vida. Además, hasta que no te lo ha hecho Lily no sabes lo que es.

–Agh, tío, eso es asqueroso. ¡Que es mi hermana!

–Oye, si quieres la mía... Es un poco mayor, pero puede que no tan experimentada como...

–¡Logan!

El séptimo fue mágico. Fantástico, ideal, precioso. Empezó con un _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_, y terminó con un beso en la playa. Fue una historia donde los protagonistas eran los ojos de Veronica, su pelo enredado entre los dedos de Duncan, y su aroma impregnando cada segundo lejos de ella. Fue un cuento de hadas, donde cada día era mejor que el anterior, donde parecía que la felicidad era eterna, pero que que pareció provocar a los dioses y atraer a unas pesadillas de las que Lily ya no podría salvarlo.

El octavo se lo susurró su madre mientras lo abrazaba, mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos, y le decía que todo saldría bien, que al final era lo mejor, que tenía que decírselo, que lo sentía mucho, pero que ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa.

El noveno estuvo hecho de silencio. De evitar las miradas de Veronica por los pasillos de clase, de hacer oídos sordos a las pullas de su hermana, de oleadas de rencor hacia su padre y de hacer como si no pasara nada delante de Logan. Fue un cuento hecho de olvido, de ataques de furia que la medicación eliminó de su memoria, de nauseas y vómitos que se convirtieron en fiebre. De querer ir a la escuela a toda costa para disimular, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si el hecho de alejar a Veronica de su lado no fuera importante y no les estuviera afectando en lo más mínimo.

El décimo cuento fue una risa cruel y sarcástica que atravesó la ventana de la mansión de los Kane como un rayo fugaz y mató a todos aquellos seres diminutos con súper poderes que Lily había creado para protegerlo. El décimo fue un golpe en los pulmones que lo dejó sin aire, sin ganas de nada excepto de llorar. La muerte de Lily fue una historia macabra, algo que no tenía que haber sucedido nunca porque no encajaba. No porque fueran ricos, jóvenes y guapos, sino porque era Lily y Lily era invencible, inmortal. Para Duncan el décimo cuento fue la confirmación de que la vida no tiene finales felices, porque en realidad no es sino un constante ir y venir del que es imposible escapar. Que la vida no es un cuento, pero está lleno de ellos, todos hechos de ilusiones y mentiras, de fantasmas y de deseos imposibles.

El cuento número once llegó de madrugada, cuando las olas furiosas del alcohol y las drogas arreciaban contra las costas de su mente. Llegó de puntillas, cuando pensaba que ya se había librado de él. Que ella ya estaba a salvo, o que la había perdido para siempre, o que se había perdido en alguna parte entre el baño y las piernas de algunas de las amigas de Logan. Pero sin ni siquiera proponérselo, apareció allí, en el marco de la puerta, mirando como dormía. Parecía un ángel y la echó tanto de menos que dolió, dolió más que antes y menos que nunca, porque cuando ella abrió los ojos y le susurró un saludo, a Duncan dejó de importarle todo. Ya había perdido a una hermana, no quería que le quitaran a otra.

–Veronica...

El cuento número doce fue la sentencia final, el golpe de gracia de aquella vida que ya no tenía sentido vivir.

–Fuiste tú. Mataste a tu hermana.

Las acusaciones de Veronica retumbando en su cabeza, la desconfianza reciente con la que Logan lo miraba tras decirle que Veronica lo estaba investigando como sospechoso... Y la risa de Lily, tan alegre como sólo ella podía serlo. Todo le golpea con fuerza y le duele el simple hecho de respirar. La última gran mentira de su vida, de su mundo, con la que va a tener que convivir para siempre, le parece algo tan absurdo e irreal como la propia muerte de Lily.

El cuento número doce es la última campanada, la que le da la bienvenida a la noche de las brujas. A partir de ese momento, su universo se tambalea y se cae. Todos los demonios que ha ido enterrando bajo capas de fármacos y drogas varias despiertan y resurgen con una fuerza inusitada en él. Se siente sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada, y menos mal, porque si tuviera un ataque ahora no estaría muy seguro de no dejar a sus padres sin el único hijo que les queda.

El cuento número doce es el punto y final para Duncan. Es el adiós a una vida que nunca más volverá. Recuerda las historias que le contaban de pequeño, cuando Lily y él se quedaban solos en casa, cuando se iba de excursión con sus amigos, cuando Veronica le cogía de la mano y hacía desaparecer los horrores del mundo con un hechizo que sólo ella conocía. Pero la noche ha hablado y ya sólo quedan monstruos y brujas y demonios que harán de su vida un cuento más. Un bulo, una historieta, una mentira más.


End file.
